SALQUENTAR LÍREION
by Lisswen
Summary: Poemas del relato "Aranel". Son cantos escritos en quenya (y traducidos, claro)atribuidos a Náredriel y alguno al mismísimo Maglor


VORO I NÉN, OIRA, KELA SIRESSE.  
(SIEMPRE EL AGUA, ETERNA, FLUYE EN EL RÍO.)  
  
Voro i nén, oira, kela siresse. (Siempre el agua, eterna, fluye en el río.)  
Voro i lindi linar lirenta, oira. (Siempre los pájaros cantan su canción  
eterna)  
Aiya Anar ¿Ata amortala laurea alkaelya? (Salve Oh sol ¿De nuevo amaneces a  
tus dorados rayos?)  
Aiya Isil, ¿Ata anta ninque isilmelya? (Salve, oh Luna, ¿De nuevo nos  
regalas tu blanca luz lunar?)  
¿Man ná palan i orni? (¿Qué hay más allá de los árboles?)  
¿Man ná palan laika mandello? (¿Qué hay más allá de esta cárcel verde?)  
Ná Endore quanta harmava úhira... (Está Endor, llena des tesoros aún no  
descubiertos.)  
Olorinya vilane oar, (Mis sueños volaron hacia allí,)  
Si talinya hilyuva ara olori..(Ahora mis pies seguirán a mis sueños...)  
  
*** *** ***  
  
UNIENNATYE TAURESSE  
(NO LLORES POR EL BOSQUE)  
  
Uniennatye tauresse (No llores por el bosque)  
a hehta holme koatinya (olvida el olor de tu casa)  
ilar i orni, ilar i nóri, ilar ehtele, ilar lothi (ni los árboles, ni las  
firmes tierras, ni las fuentes, ni las flores)  
antar alasse indotya. (dan alegria a tu corazón.)  
Anar firuva, eleni hirala (muere el sol, nacen las estrellas)  
Úniennalle , ela palan, ar Elentari kaluva or elme (no lloréis, mirad  
lejos, y Elentari brillará sobre vosotros)  
  
*** *** ***  
  
HENUNYA HAUTAR LUINE NÉNNSSEN  
(MIS OJOS DESCANSAN EN LAS AZULES AGUAS)  
  
Henunya hautar luine nénnssen (mis ojos descansan en las azules aguas)  
tyelpe marenta ruitar ambarynya (sus plateadas manos persiguen mi destino)  
Arie liruvan falmassë (un dia cantaré en la playa)  
mirima imbe i maiwi (libre entre las gaviotas)  
ar i falamar únótimë (i las olas innumerables)  
tyaluvan lindenia lilómea (tañerán mi melodía nocturna.)  
¿nai aure yestaruvan entulë valinoranna (¿El días que desee regresar a  
Valinor,)  
hiruvarnyë ómalye lauka, (encontraré tu voz cálida)  
hyrunanyë henulya melinor? (encontraré tus ojos amantes)  
lala vanturan eresse (o por el contrario caminaré solitario)  
ranyaruvan hrestassen (deambularé por las playas)  
ar cenuvan vanyaë runyarnya (y veré desaparecer mis huellas)  
lasala nénnen maileä (lamidas por las aguas lujuriosas)  
*** *** ***  
I ÁRE CENUTYE  
(LA LUZ DE TUS OJOS)  
  
I áre cenutye (La luz de tus ojos)  
Harnanien melio (Me ha herido de amor)  
Cenuotye tereve (tus ojos penetrantes)  
Kirie indossenya (se han clavado en mi alma)  
Aike náro eleni (puntiagudas estrellas de fuego)  
Sikil helko naikie (dolorosas dagas de hielo)  
Harna áreo úestel (herido de luz sin esperanzas)  
Makwentani nai aure (Me pregunto si algún día)  
Hiruvanye i hopasse antova (encontraré el refugio de tu boca)  
Laive aire naikean (ungüento sagrado para mi dolor)  
Ananta ar cenanye (pero sólo veo)  
I huani yaiweotye (a los perros de tu desdén)  
Lapsaie yárnye (lamiendo mi sangre)  
Ar elye lala mahalmassetye háya (y tu ríes desde tu trono lejano)  
I lanta melindotya harna (la caída de tu amante herido)  
  
*** *** ***  
LA CANCION DEL PIRATA  
  
Ciryanya ná harmanya  
Valanya mirimanie  
Aksanya ná tuo súro  
Núre eryanya ná i ear[1]  
*** *** ***  
SALQUENTAR LÍREION  
(PASTOR DE CANCIONES)  
  
Indotya ná pitya seldo (Ti corazón es un niño pequeño)  
Salquentar líreion (pastor de canciones)  
Tucuvatyen nandeletye (Te traeré los acordes de tu arpa)  
Ar náuvat quentaro (y serás narrador)  
Vanye nyaro elenen (de bellos cuentos para las estrellas)  
Salquentar líreion (Pastor de canciones)  
A mirilya , nan mirima (Destellea pero libre)  
A háka i ráma amba i nór (Abre las alas por encima de la tierra)  
Nai na i menel erya mandotya (Que el cielo sea tu única prisión)  
  
-----------------------  
[1]  
Es el estribillo de "La Canción del Pirata" de José Espronceda. Dicen "Que  
es mi barco mi tesoro,/ que es mi Dios la libertad/ mi ley la fuerza del  
viento/ mi única patria la mar" 


End file.
